The 7th Sakamaki Sibling
by devilmachine
Summary: Neo is the sisture of Sue and Reji. She stayed with Karlheinz for the past few years but something happened. We'll find out but it was bad enough for her to come live with her brothers. She becomes best friends with Yui and she has a past with Kanato. There is some YuixAyato. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey so this is my first fan fic for Diabolik lovers so if I don't have the characters exactly in character I apoligize. I guess that's it hope you like it.

Yui's POV

Why why can't I do anything. I'm just a blood pack to those guys sometimes. My short body slammed against the wall not being able to stand on my own two feet any more. Looking over I saw a window I never noticed it before it was open. Then out of no where a small kid climbed in. Her hair was a little longer than mine a half inch below her sholders. It was a flaming orange like Shu's her eyes were like Ayato's and Lito's a yellow greenish color. She jumped on the floor and landed on her feet she glaced over at me. She walked up to me and began smelling me. "You must be her" she stepped back and bowwed "sorry about that. They are right you smell sweet".

I stepped back out of fear. She sighed. "Don't worry I already had a full serving of blood before I came here". I smiled out of releaf. "Hello I'm Yui". I barely managed to saw that without feelling light headed. She tilted her head. "Nice to meet you I'm Neo. Sisture to Shu and Reji half sisture to the other 4. Want me to help you to your room they must have drinken a lot from you I could smell your blood 5 miles away from here". I nodded.

...

After a minute or two we openned the door to my room and walked in. Neo sat me down on my bed and walked over to my dresser to get a night gown. "Why haven't I seen you before". Not pausing from the seach off my nightgown she spoke. "Me and those 6 aren't exactly close I've been living with father lately but" she paused and walked over to me and placed a nightgown on my bed " well let's just say it was bad enough for me to come crying to my brothers". I nodded she turned and headed for the door and left me in the quietness of my room.

Neo's POV

I bet their all in their usual spots and judging by the marks on her neck they were Ayato's and Lito's so one or both of them is going to visit her later. I walked over to the living room and found Shu laying down on the couch lisening to his music as usual. I went over to the back of the couch and leaned over stareing at his face. His hair is a little longer and he seems a little taller than last time I saw him. "Shu". His eyelids openned revealing his cold blue eyes. Closing them again he spoke. "What are you doing here". I sighed and used my child like voice. "Can I stay here for the rest of the week". He openned his eyes again. I knew what he was thinking he knew why I came why I was so desspret to get away from that man. "You'll have to ask Reji it's fine with me". With that I left strait for Reji's 'office'.

I nocked on the door and Reji openned it. He motioned for me to come in and he walked back over to his desk. Reji's hair was longer to his eyes were sadder than usual which was odd but whatever. "I thought I wouldn't see you again" I looked down at the ground "what do you want Neo". I looked over at him. "Could I stay here for the rest of the week I won't bother you". Reji and I were never close besides when I was a baby. Mother told me he played with me all the time but something changed. A few years ago father wanted me to live with him and after that I haven't spoke with any of them not till now. I don't really see much point in it though. "You may stay here you can stay with Yui". I bowed my head and left the room. "Thank you".

I walked further down the hall and saw Subaru looking out the window as usual. Making no eye contact I walked passed him. He knew I was there but, as usual we just walk past each other and continue walking. Having nothing else to do I walked back to Yui's room and knocked on the door. I hear a soft and calm "come in" and walk in. Closing the door I look over at Yui who was awake but stareing up at the ceiling. "They said I could stay here but I have to stay in your room if that's alright" she sat up "and I wont drink your blood I'm not into sweet blood". She smiled and nodded. "I'd be glad to have you stay here". I smiled back. "So I'll sleep under your bed. Night". With that I cralled under her bed and was out like a light.

...

I slowly began to open my eyes. My eyelids felt like 100 ton weights on my eyes. I brought up my small hand and rupped them. I climbed out from under the bed and looked out the window. It was 6 o clock in the morning. I glanced over at the bed and there lied a sleeping blonde named Yui. Not careing I left the room and went over to one of the balconies one that no one could see me from. The wind was cool and calm it prushed my hair off my sholders and tickled my hands. I wonder how father is reacting to my "dissapearing" I just needed to get away from that hell hole. If I stayed there any longer I would have ended up killing him or one of the servents. I should have just stayed here but it doesn't matter all I can do right now is run. I sighed. There someone behind me I can sence them. "How long are you plaining to stand there untill you come out Laito". He then appeared behind the door and walked over next to me with his back to the railing. "What do you want".

His smirk turned into a strait face. "Why are you here things not working out in princess land with that basterd". His strait face then turned back into the twisted smile he always weres on his face. I looked over at him and smiled. "Did I ever tell you I missed you the least". He smiled back and headed for the door and stopped with it mid way openned. "By the way Reji said if your gonna stay longer than you said then your gonna have to go to school you'll be in Yui's, Ayato's," he smirked "and Kanato's classes". I nodded and with that he left me alone in the silence of the early morning.

..4 hours later...

In an hour they'll be heading off to school and yet Yui hasn't woken up. I then herd her beginning to sit up.

Yui's POV

I rubbed my eyes to agust my sight. I looked over and Neo was sitting at the end of my bed on the right corner. "Neo". She looked over at me. "What are you doing". She shrugged. "Waiting for you to get up I guess, by the way if I stay here longer than I planed I'll be in the same classes as you, Ayato," she hesitated "and Kanato". I tilted my head and asked her something that's been bugging me. "Um Neo if I may ask how old are you". Her eyebrows rised and she made a thinking face. "Um well I'm 16 I think why"? "Just wondering cause you look a lot yonger". She smirked. "I'll take that as a complement". I'm starting to see the simalarities she has with her brothers in her personality.

She smirkes with the same twisted smile and she has the same messed up laugh as Kanato sometimes. Disrupting our talk we heard a knock at the door. The person openning it was Reji. "Why are you still in bed get dressed" he turned to Neo "and you change of plans you'll be attending school for as long as you stay her there's another uniform in the dresser". With that he left us alone. The next sound came from Neo getting up and walking over to the dresser and taking the new uniform. She sighed. "Are you ok". Not taking her eyes off the ground she shoke her head no. "I thought I could just stay here for a little bit without seeing him but now I see avouding it isn't gonna change anything". She walked over to the door with the dress thrown over her sholder her hand grasping at the hanger that held the uniform. "I'm gonna go change".

And with that she left me alone. I got up and changed out of my light blue night gown into my school uniform. I wonder what Neo is trying to avoid even if I just met her she is the only one one of this family that I met that was even slightly nice to me. I hope me and her can be friends. Just finishing changing I heard another knock at the door. "Yes". It was Kanato. He never came to my room before this must be important. "You smell it to don't you teddy". Is he talking about Ireane and is he seriously refering to her as "it". "Kanato. What are you talking about". His eyes turned cold and evil. "You know who I'm talking about that girl I heard she will be staying here for a sort time so I got curious do you know where she went".

Fearing that he would come any closer to me. I said "no I don't know she didn't say". His eyes still remaind the same coldness that always gave me a child up my spin. "Alright then". He then disapeared into the darkness of the hallway. I then fell on my knees. Even just seeing him always scares me. Neo then walked in and crouched down to my level. "Does seeing him scare you that much". I nodded. Which didn't look like a nod cause my head was sagging and I couldn't see anything besides my legs and Neo's feet. "Want me to stay close to you so none of them drink from you". I raised my head. "You'd do that for me". She smiled. "Yeah what are friends for" she stood up and held out her hand "come on let's go if were late Reji will kill the both of us". I smiled feeling releaved and took her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi so I hope all of you guys are enjoying this story sorry about Yui being a little out of character. My personality is the very different to Yui's and I never did a pov of a character like her. OK on with the story remember I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters except for Neo

Yui's POV

The car ride to school was rather awkward. Insted of Ayato kun sitting next to me it was Neo and he was sitting next to her. She was acting as a wall for me for my protection. It's a little odd we just met and I feel like we're great friends. We both walked towards are class. I explained the schedual to her considering Reji put her in all of my classes to save her the trouble. We both walked into the classroom and Ayato and Kanato were already in there. Ayato smiled an incredably twisted smile but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Neo. Ignoreing the dark red head she went over to her seat which was next to the seat that was one seat away from me. This also meant she was 4 seats in front of Kanato. I still don't know why she keeps avoiding him. I know as much as the next person he's a little weird but she isn't avoiding him because he's weird it's something eles I can tell there's something. Hearing the sound of other students coming towards the room I walked over and took my seat.

..Lunch time..

Ayato walked over to my seat and grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the room. "Ayato-kun"? The same smile he had on his face before was still there. After a minute or two I finally managed to break the hold he had on my wrist. "What are you doing and where are we going". He smirked. "We're gonna let those two have the reunion they want". I widdened my eyes. "Ayato-kun" his smirk vanished "why does Neo not want to see Kanato". His eyes widened for a moment. "You might wanna ask small fry yourself".

Neo's POV

Not wanting to eat near anyone eles I decided to go up to the roof. No one goes up there so it's the closest thing to being alone I can get right now. Back in that room I felt it his eyes her looking strait at me like sharp blades. I openned the door to the roof and walked over to the railing and sat on it. I nonchalantly swung me legs over the rail. I don't know why but I never had the fear of falling it just seemed stupid to me. The wind of the dark night blew my hair back off my shoulders and relaxed my nerves. After a second the cawm feeling vanished and the stapping pain reappeared. "Neo-chan is that you". That voice no it's just in my head. I then felt his breathe against the side of my neck. "You know" his voice turned low and sounded like he just killed someone "I never knew why did you run away". My entire body froze. He put his hand on my sholder and threw me back againt the brick wall.

I never knew why but whenever he talks to me directly or touches me I freeze like some sort of doll. Damit DAMIT DAMIT. WHAT AM I SOME SORT OF HUMAN I CAN'T DO SHIT. He walked up to me without Teddy which was surprising considering he never goes anywhere with out him. I didn't feel pain my body just wouldn't move. He grabbed my chin with force and moved my head up making me look at him dead in the eyes. They were cold and soulless. He smiled and then bared his fangs into my neck. The felling was cold to any human it would have been painful but a vampire bitting another vampire was different. The vampire being bitten wouldn't feel pain and it wasn't common. Unless the vampire being bitten was once human but this wasn't the case so why. "Kanato what are you doing". He openned his eyes for a moment and then closed them. He then removed his fangs from my neck and moved back so we were face to face again. He still had the same emotionless face on and I was wereing my 'what the fuck' face.

Yui's POV

Me and Ayato went into another classroom sence he wanted to leave Kanato and Neo alone for an odd reason and he didn't want to go back in class just yet. "Ayato-kun"? He glaced over at me. "Why do you want to leave those two alone". He smirked and looked directly at me. "Same reason I want to be alone with you". He began walked closer and closer. With each step he got closer and as an act of protection I began to walk back. My back then hit the wall. Not being able to think quick enough he planted both of his hands on each side of the wall next to my head. "I'm thirsty. You should thank me I held on this long for your sake". He leaned in closer to my face and kissed my lips. The feeling wasn't kind or loving. That was the exact opostite of Ayato I was fine with this feeling though.

Not noticing he pulled away and dug his fags into my neck. This feeling I knew all to well. Lately it's mostly been Ayato drinking from me. This pain was sharp and cold. Lately I've been feeling a lot more fait. Even though it's mostly been Ayato he drinks the most out of me. My vision began to shake and blur. At this point I knew that I was unconsious.

..3 hours..

I could hear things but I couldn't see. If I open my eyes I may regret it but whatever. Not knowing what to expect I openned my eyes. I saw Neo sitting next to me. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. I began sitting up. "Don't even try it" she slowly openned her eyes and looked over at me "your not well enough to sit up". Taking her advice I layed back down. She closed her eyes again. "Judging by those marks Ayato drank from you". I nodded. "Um Neo". Still keeping her eyes closed. "What"? Fearing from the question I stayed silent for the moment until she openned her eyes again. "How come you don't drink from me".

Her eyes focused on me and then she leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Well there's a few reasons. One they already clammed you if I even dared bitting you it wouldn't be pretty. Two I don't really feel comfortable bitting a friend". I smiled and felt releaved. Neo is different than he brothers it maybe cause she isn't absessed with my blood like them but around her I don't have to worry about being bitten and she's the only real friend that I ever had. Wait what's that. I looked over at her neck and saw bite marks. I widenned my eyes. "Neo? Why is there bite marks on your neck". She looked over at me with her eyes widenned aswhile. She put her hand on her neck and covered the marks. She then stood up and left the room leaving me alone. "Neo".

Neo's POV

I forgot. I didn't think she would see them my hair must have moved and make my neck visable to her. I should keep my distance for now. "Neo". I turned around and it was Reji. "Yeah". His facial expression was still the same as always. Calm and cold. "Tomarow night is are monthly dinner party and you of corse have to attend". I nodded and with that he left me alone. He saw the marks and as always he doesn't care. Even if me and him are related by blood he doesn't care Shu doesn't no one does. But whatever I'm used to this feeling anyways. I actually hate it when people care it's rather bother some. It's best just to push everyone away the only one that does care about me in this mansion is Yui but she is my friend. Even so if she does end up careing to the point where it's a bother I'll push her away to.

I walked down stairs into the main room. I knew no one went in here at this time not even Shu. Letting my tired consious take over my mind I walked over to one of the couches and layed down on my side. I was then disterbed by a familiar scent. I snifted the couch it smelt like them like Shu and the others. Not feeling anything or even any sadness my eyes and then my cheeks were wet with tears. Not even careing I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(some other person's pov)

The eldest son walked into the main room to find the small vampire girl on the couch were he usually slept. He stared at her face and then glaced at her neck and saw the scares. He then prushed his thinger tips over the mark and knew who's they were. Not caring he went into another room to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Neo's Pov**

Once again my eyelids felt like 100 ton weights against my eyes. The light burnt my eyes to ash, I was never used to it. I sat up realizing that there was a blinket over my body. It was a blood red color the fabric was soft against my pale skin but who put this over me. It was probably Yui but when did she get up to do this. I fell asleep at midnight and she had to have been asleep. Well whatever judging by the the brightness right now it's probably 8 o'clock. Well I might aswell go check if she's awake. I hopped to a stand and went to Yui's room.

I then quietly knocked on Yui's door and heard nothing. I then slightly openned it and saw that she was still asleep. Closing it I felt like someone was behind me. No I knew someone was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Laito leaning up against the wall. He smirked at me. "What". I said in a firm like voice. "You know you can't protect bitch-chan from us right". I shifted my jaw and moved my body slightly away from the door. "You can't even protect your self". His smirk vanished. "What's that supost to mean". In just a milla second he ended up right next to me glacing at my neck. Noticing that he was looking strait at the marks I placed my hand on my neck covering them causing him to smirk once again.

"You know exactly what I mean". He then took my wrist in his grasp and pulled my hand off my neck and examined the marks. "These are.. Kanato's". I pulled my wrist out of his hand. "Why do you seem so interested do you care"? He was still smirking. "No I was just curious". And with that he vanished from the hallway and I was once again alone.

..30 minutes later..

Yui's Pov

Feeling like Neo would wake up next to me and saw nothing made me feel like I was stupid. Well after all the last thing I saw was her walking out of my room. I glaced over at my clock witch read 8:32. Well this is early for me to wake up it's, Saturday if I remembered corectly. I sat up and surprizingly didn't feel any faintness or pain. However I did feel completely discusting sence I haven't taken a bath in two days. I then got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Neo's Pov

'You can't even protect yourself'. Laito's words repeated over and over in my head as if it were some sort of math problem. Out of curiosity I felt the marks on my neck. The air was cool against my neck. After Laito's little talk I decided to go outside on the shadowy side of the mansion so the sun couldn't reach me. No one comes outside at this time only cause Shu is always sleeping in the morning, Subaru does whatever, Ayato is to busy tormenting Yui, Laito is getting his "beauty" sleep, Reji is normally reading, and Kanato normally talks to Teddy or something. Still feeling tired I layed my head back against the wall and it suddenly began to rain hard. I sighed. Well I guess that's my quiw to go inside.

I was now in the hall of the mansion. Looking down the hall I saw Kanato with teddy just standing there staring at me. Not wanting to even be near him I turned to go the other way be he was right in front of me. I was completely in arm's length of him. No I'm not gonna freeze up again I can protect myself. He tilted his head. "You still didn't tell me why you ran away". "Tch". I glared up at his sycotic child-like face. "You know why I ran away from here". His smile vanished and his eyes turned cold and serious. Not expecting anything he dropped Teddy and pinned me up against the wall. "No I don't know" he still had that cold expresion on "did you stop liking here or did you stop likeing me"? I widenned my eyes and my mind froze for a moment.

"Tch what do you care clearly you replaced me and I'm not going to be your blood pack any more I'm a vampire not a human I'm not as weak as you think I am". I pushed his hands off from me and began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me again but to the floor. His face was an inch away from mine. He wore that sicotic grin he always had. "I don't think your weak I know your weak". The space between us disappeared and his lips were touching mine. Push him away Push him away. I kept telling myself that but nothing happenned. Why can't I do anything when I'm around him.

5 minutes later

I can't remember what happened one minute I'm being pinned to the floor next I'm outside in the rain sitting in the bushes. Why does this always happen. I can't remember anything I just remember the begining and the end of everything nothing in the middle. Why did everything end up like this. Me and him we're not really blood related we have the same father well not really. I don't even know who my father is. I know that I have the same mother as Shu and Reji but I don't know about the others. Not even noticing or even careing Subaru was right in front of me. "What do you want". I said in a lazy tired tone. "He's right you know you can't even protect yourself" my eyes flickered "why did you even come back here"? I glanced up at the rainy cloudy sky and looked back at him. "It's a long story". Not wanting to tell him I stood up. "And I don't want to tell you" I started walking away "why don't you ask my mother". And then I was gone from his sight I was inside the mansion.

Yui's Pov

I walked out of the bathroom being freshly clean and whereing my normal pink top, brown shorts, and white socks. As I was walking back into my room Ayato was "asleep" on my bed. He walked over next to him to see his face. His hair was messy covering his eyelids he looked at peace. His eyes then openned wide and he grabbed my wrist throwing me on the bed with him on top of me. He had that demonic smile on he wanted to drink from me as usual. Not even hesitating I closed my eyes clenched my fist and waited for the pain of his fangs sinking into my neck. The pain that I had grown so used to after all this time of staying here. But nothing came I felt his hair against my cheeks but no pain. "Look at me".

Hearing those words got me to open my eyes. His face was blank. He didn't have that diabolik smile or those cruel blood lusting eyes they were blank. Almost even kind. "How about I surprize you and make your blood taste much sweeter". He began smileing again. "You looked completely prepared to letting me take you, so as a reward I'll give you a present". What's that supost to mean? He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This felt different compared to all the other kisses he's given me before. It wasn't rough or unkind it was kind and soft. He removed his lips from mine and turned into back into his self. "Now tell me that I'm the best that you all of your blood, body, soul, mind, all of you belong to yours truly".

He moved over to my neck and bit it. The pain was still the same as always except I felt a little more fait than last time. When he removed his fangs he kissed my neck and got off of me letting go of my wrists. His was still sitting on my legs and I partly sat up. "Well tell me prove to me that you think that way". He was smiling his demonic grin again. Why is he all of the sudden acitng like this? Not even thinking I hugged him and then I kissed him on the lips. He was still smiling but he was kissing back. He then rapped his arms around me tighter than the hug I had on him. But it was nice I don't know why but when I'm with Ayato vs beging with any of the others I feel a lot more safe and he is different to me compared to the others are to me. He pulled back for a moment. "You know, remember when you first came here you had a choice of chooseing who could drink from you and you never chose well now's the time to chose" he then wispered in my ear "and it better be me". I was then alone again in the silence of my room.

Neo's Pov

I didn't even notice that I was soaching wet from all the rain. I walked over into the main room and Shu was "sleeping" on the couch. Oviously. While I was walking away I felt that feeling again that dager stabing right through me. He glanced at me even if it was for a moment I felt it. Then the next thing I knew his jacket was on top of my head and he was caring me over to the couch. "I"m fine you know". He still stayed silent. He placed me down gently and began walking away. "If you move a damn inch I'll kill you". He was gone. His jacket smelt like him. I almost kinda missed this scent almost. Not even noticing it comforted me and I drifted off into a sleep.

6 hours later

This time waking up the light didn't burn my eyes. Considering the fact that it was slightly dark outside well the sun wasn't as high as it was earlier. Stopping thinking for a moment I realized I was still on the couch and I was still wearing Shu's jacket. I then sat up and sat in a normal sitting position. My head felt increadably dizzy. "How long was I asleep"? Not even realizing I said that question out loud. Then Laito was sitting next to me. "About 6 hours give or take a few". I glanced over at him and at this point I was rubbing my head.

Author's Note: I hope all of you are liking this story besides some of the whole vampire bites and shit it's actually kinda cool to right this lol. Remember follow favorite and review on what I can improve on and what you think I should put in the story I'm open to all ideas and I know the story is going a bit slow but trust me things will get more exciting and awesome!

Byzs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neo's POV

"What time is it"? Not taking his stupid idiotic diabolik grin off his face he said. "3:30 and is that Shu's Jacket"? I nodded while rubbing my head. I then took it off and layed it on the arm rest. I still can't remember what happened with Kanato yesterday. I glaced over at Laito who was still stareing at me with his green and yellow eyes. "What do you even want"? His smirk disappeared. "Bitch chan did something," his eyes turned cold "something very bitchy". I sofened my eyes. "What did she do". I then senced Subaru's presence I looked over and he was leaning against the wall. "She choose Ayato". Kanato was then sitting next to me with his teddy. "Meaning only he can drink from her and the rest of us are forbidden from even drinking even a drop of her blood".

"And why am I suppost to care"? That one question silenced the room completely. Then Subaru smashed his fist against the wall making it crack and break. "Your supost to care beacause we think you talked her into doing that so you could "protect" her". I smiled and slightly laughed at his comment. "It's not funny". He ran up to me atempting to grab my neck and strangle me but I dodged him and ran over by the door. "You really are forgetting the fact that I"m smaller, meaning I'm faster than all of you". He looked over at me with his annoyed face and backed off. I then glanced over noticing that Kanato had his hair over his eyes covering them and he was smiling with complete and utter joy he almost looked like he was laughing. No. He was laughing but what was so funny. He looked up at me dead in the eyes. He had that insane masochist look in his eyes. "You may be faster but at some point your gonna have to stop running and" his voice was cold and serious "face your fears".

Yui's Pov

I walked back into the quietness of my room from my bath. I figured sence it was getting dark we'd have the monthly dinner "party". I quickly got changed into my usual outfit and sat on my bed and began brushing my hair out. After a short time the sky became pitch black and my hair drying itself out. Having nothing eles to do but wait I layed back and read a book from Reji that he though I should read. It was about vampires he thought by reading it I would learn more about them and understand them more. I was only on page 10 and I already felt some what sick to my stomach.

_It is highly unlikely for a vampire to fall in love with a human. However if this event were to ever happen the human would most likely face great pain and incresed chance of dieing at a young age. The ultimate proof of love a vampire can show is killing his or her lover thus giving their lover the chance at freedom of an undieing life of sadness and pain. _

Feeling completely sick I closed the book and placed it over at the corner far away from me as if it was near me I would throw up. Then out of no where Ayato appeared and openned the book to the page I was at. Oh no knowing him he's probably gonna mock me for reading that or something like that. "Why are you reading this"? Stunded by his plain and empty expression I studdered. " gave it to me he said I should read it". "Tch this is full of bull crap if you really wanna learn what we are like then ask us not that there's really anything you don't know". I tilted my head. "No there's lots of things I don't know". He smirked and sat down next to me. "Like what". I looked up for a second and then looked back at him. "Like your relationships with Neo, why she left, why..".

He layed back cutting me off. "Those are all things your going to have to ask her no me or any of the others well besides Shu and Reji". I tilted my head again. "Why them"? He siged and leaned back up and looked at me with his green-yellow eyes. "I'm thirsty and your boring me with all these questions of yours maybe I'll answer them later". Then out of no where he pinned me up against the wall and drank from my neck. At this point I was used to the pain. However I still wimpered at points and felt dizzy after a while but I was all so used to it. He then removed his fangs from my neck and smiled. "Your blood is always so sweet I wonder why"? he moved away from me and walked toward the door "come on we better get down stairs". I nodded and followed.

A few minutes later we were all sitting at the table in our normal spots Neo was sitting between Subaru and Shu. Everything was silent then Ayato nudged me. I looked over at him and he was stareing at me with his green-yellow eyes. I then recalled on what happenned earlier. _"Remember when you first came here you had a choice of who you wannted to drink from you, you should make that choice now and it better be me". _I looked at him with that same desperate eyes he had on. "Really now" I wispered as quietly as I could. He smirked and nodded. I signed and spoke. "Um I apoligize for the rudeness but I have an anouncment". Except for Shu who had his eyes closed listening to his music and Subaru who really didn't give a damn were looking and listening to me. "I have chosen who I want to drink from me". Then Laito's face brightened and ran over and picked me up. "Ok bitch-chan has chosen me oviously so all of you basterds back the hell off". Then Neo appeared next to him. "Put her down". Her eyes were cold and heartless.

"Or what"? He said in a teasing tone. She then grabbed his head and wispered something into his ear but I couldn't hear it. After that his smile dissapeared and placed me back down on the ground. "Thanks". I said to Neo but she was already sitting back down in her chair. "But um my choice is... Ayato". Neo slightly smiled she knew I was going to chose him from the start anyways. Then as I sat down I noticed Ayato was frowning to himself which was unusual he's never really upset was it because I chose Ayato. No he wouldn't get upset over something like that so why.

11:28 P.M

Neo's Pov

I can't sleep. Giving up on sleeping and wanting to see the night sky stars I hopped out of bed and quietly walked over to one of the balconies. When I got there I glaced around to check if I was alone just in case. I was relieved I was alone but I feel like I'm being watched and that wasn't a good thing. I then sat down and leened up against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stared up at the sky for a while in complete silence. I wonder what will happen sence only Ayato can drink from Yui now what will the others do. Well whatever it is there's a 70 percent chance I'll be involved. I swore under my breath and then felt that feeling again that I was being watched and I could hear things it was movement someone's breath.

I sighed. "Who's ever there you should just come out now". It was Kanato ofcorse. My expression turned to complete disapointment. "Joy it's you". His smile disappeared as if it was never even there. "You don't remember what happenned yesterday do you". I shook my head. "You pinned me down to the floor and then I blacked out I guess I don't fucken know". His smile reappeared. "Want Teddy to tell you what happened he saw everything that happened when you "blacked out". I raised my eyebrows. I just realized he was sitting right next to me faceing me. "I don't think I want to know just stay the hell away from me". I began standing up but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall as he did before.

He was smiling. "But you don't want me to stay the hell away you want me to be near you all the time". I raised my eyebrows again. "Um yeah cause I definatly want a deranged sicow path that carries around a teddy bear to be near me". He was still smileing that sick and twisted diabolik grin of his. "Want me to tell you what happened" I stared strait faced at his twisted grin "first I drank your blood then you told me that you missed me and then I stopped drinking from you and told you something but that you'll have to remember on your own". His sick and twisted grin almost looked like a kind and normal smile one that a human would have.

"I don't remember any of that... now let me up". I tried to push him off but we all know that he is stronger than I am which is sad to admit but it's the truth. His smile then vanished and his eyes sofenned and almost looked like they were begging and kind. "Why do you always try to leave me" I was kinda shocked and his responce "when ever you leave me I feel alone and that you hate me and when ever I'm with you I feel different than the way I feel with others". Is he serious right now he almost looks like he's about to cry. Then out of no where a tear ran down his cheek. I've never seen him cry before when we were little he was such a wimp and he cried all the time but he stopped when I moved away and he manned up. Now it's always very unusual when he cries. I moved my hand up to his cheek and brushed the tear off. "I haven't seen you cry in forever". He smiled at my responce and kissed me on the lips.

**Author's Note:**HiHi sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm already working on the 5th chapter right now so don't worry. I just kinda lost my sence of direction for this story but I got my insperaiton back. Thanks to everyone who's followed and favprited this story remember don't be scared to review I'm not a demon so I won't get pissed off and shit haha. Remember follow favorite and review and tell me your ideas on what you think should happen later in the story

Byezs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me:I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters

Neo: except for me hehe

Ayato:Shut the hell up damn it

Neo's Pov

As I began to open my eyes I regained memories of what happened. Kanato kissed me and then we both hanged out on the balconey and ended up falling asleep. I then felt the arm that was draped over my sholders it was Kanato's. After a few seconds I could see everything clearly and Kanato was sleeping next to me when I woke up my head was on his sholder well isn't that kinda sketchy. He looked peaceful and kinda cute while he was sleeping. I then noticed that it was daylight everyone is most likely awake by now. The sun wasn't very high so it's before noon. What happened last night. God damn it why can't I remember anything lately.

I then felt a vipraition in my pocket it was my cell phone. I completely forgot I had one **Father **gave it to me in case I got lost or anything. I'm now noticing the leesh he's always kept on me. No I always knew he had one on me but I'm just noticing now how short it really was. Not wanting to disturb Kanato I walked back into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. I pressed down the answer button and spoke into the microphone. "Hello". I could then hear the strict voice of **Father**. "Neo! Where are you? Did you run away or something? Did someone kidnap you or something"?! I sighed remember why I hated being with him. He thinks I'm just a 5 year old that needs to be protected well I don't need protection that's the last thing I need and want right now.

"No I'm fine **Father**". He sighed in relief and slight anger. "Come home we all miss you". I bared my fangs. "No I'm not coming home". He slightly laughed. "That's funny Neo now come back home willingly or I'll find out where you are come there and take you home by force". I continued baring my fangs but this time I snarled at him. "I'm not going anywhere not untill I find out the truth". My fang bareing stopped and I camed down. "Truth about what"? I paused for a second and told him. "I wanna know the truth am I really your blood related daughter, daughter of you Karlheinz and Beatrix". There was complete dead silence for what seemed like an eternity he then broke it. "Why would you ask such a question of corse your my daughter".

My mind then caught an obortunity. "I asked if I was your blood related daughter". He sighed. "Why do you keep asking me why would you think that your not my blood related daughter". I stared at the ground as I continued talking. "I remembered something from when I was 5, I was with a lot of kids and then there was this man with blonde hair and glasses he took me somewhere and then I don't remember anything after that also I found something" I paused "it was a form saying that you adopted me". He sighed again. "No your not my blood related daughter but you are Beatriz's blood related daughter, that bitch slept with another man and then she had you so I figured I'd make you one of my own". I nodded. "Now that you know the truth could you come home I have a gift for you it's your birthday tomarrow". I nodded again. "I'm sorry **Father **but I can't come home that isn't an option for me anymore". He sighed again. "Fine I'll just find you and take you back with force you little piece of shit". I then hug up the phone not wanting to hear any more of the crap he was gonna say.

I then looked over on the balcony and Kanato was gone. I then sank down to my knees and noticed he was sitting right next to me. "So me and you aren't really related which means we can be together". I smiled and nodded. Sorry but I don't feel like talking. My throat feels dried up and completely parch. It almost hurt to even open my mouth. He then pulled me in and hugged me. "I won't let that basterd hurt you, not while I'm around". My smile grew. "T-thank you...". I barely even managed to say those two words. When was the last time I drank any blood. A week two weeks I don't even know anymore. Noticing my parchness he pulled away and grabbed my wrist. He placed his wrist next to it seeing if there was a differece. Ever sence me and Kanato were little our skin colors were exactly the same shade of paleness.

There was a difference my skin was almost deadly white. I frowned at the shocking difference. He then sighed and pulled his jacket off and pulled me up so that I could drink from his neck. "What are you doing"? His tone changed. "If you don't get any blood in you you're going to die now drink I would go out and get a human but there's no time now drink". I hesitated but I dug my fangs into his neck. His blood tasted rather sweet just the way I liked it. After a few good gulps I felt better. Seeing this as a sign to stop I pulled my fangs out and wiped the blood off my lips. Sometimes when I drink blood I don't feel normal I'm not human but for some reason I don't feel like I'm a vampire.

12:30 P.M

Yui's Pov

As I slowly openned my eyes it took my eyesight a moment to ajust to the amount of sunlight in my room. It's Sunday today so I don't have school again thank god that's the last thing I want work to do I already have to deal with Ayato so that's already my number one concern right now. I looked over at my clock and saw the time. Did I really sleep in this long I went to bed early last night so maybe that's why. I then noticed that Ayato was laying down next to me. He was fast asleep. This reminds me of when I first came here all those months ago. When I first saw him I thought he was dead or something sometimes I can just be so quick to judge. After a minute or two I noticed I was playing with his messy dark red hair. Why am I doing this? What if he wakes up and scares me or something. But surprizingly he was actually asleep.

Sometimes I wish he could always be the kind Ayato that I know and love rather than his twisted diabolik side. He then shifted onto his other side. My smile grew. If he could see me right now he'd probably make fun of me or something like that. But I don't care I chose Ayato because when I'm with him vs with the others I feel safer and not like he only likes my blood like he actually cares about me.

7:00 P.M

Neo's Pov

The whole day was boring it was really just me and Kanato on the balcony. Right now I'm in the living room laying on the couch stareing up at the ceiling. "_I won't let him hurt you not while I'm around". _Those words repeted over and over in my head. I then herd movement. "Who's there". It was Shu. "What"? I walked over and stood in front of me. "He threaten you didn't he". My eyebrows raised. "Who is he"? His eyes and expression turned cold and heartless. "You know who I'm talking about that basterd you call **Father**". I then lowerd me eyebrows. "He didn't threaten me he". He cut me off yelling. "YES HE DID" he paused for a moment "don't lie to me Neo I know when your lieing so don't even try it". I stood up and made a similar cold hearted expression and in my voice. "Why do you care you never care Shu. Your such a lazy ass that you couldn't even protect your own sisture" my voice studdered for a second "I asked you for help when when". I turned away. "Just forget it doesn't matter I can handle myself I don't need my big brother protecting me not you or Reji". And with that I ran outside into the rose garden. I knew there I would atleast have peace and quiet alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I thought I should point this out a little ahead of time um a few of the Mukami brothers are gonna show um maybe all 4 of them but I don't know if they are gonna stay for the rest of the story. Just letting you guys know.

Neo's Pov

It wasn't very close to being dark outside. It wasn't even close to twilight which was annoying but the sun wasn't up, so that was a relief. I was planning to go to the rose garden but now I'm finding myself walking away from the mansion and into town. I really don't know what the hell I'm even doing right now. I just don't want to be even a mile near anyone not Shu not Kanato not even Yui right now. The wind is rather cold today I guess it's almost winter. I was at the middle of town where the big screen thing was it was showing a clip of **Father. **He was dressed as a human the usual. Not wanting to look at his face anymore I continued walking. I then saw something or someone that looked familiar a few feet away from me he had Black hair and Grey eyes from my point of view. He was wearing my school's uniform. Is he? I know him from somewhere I kept thinking to myself until something came up.

I looked back over to where he was seeing that no one was there. Forcing myself I pushed the thought of him out of my head and continued walking. After a short time I made it to the other side of the town. There was nothing but forest here and a lake that was pretty much it. Not even caring if someone found me I layed down on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was dark outside now humans call this pitch black. But it's not the stars and the moon give off light so to call this pitch black would be stupid and wrong. My thought stopped as I herd something. Footsteps? I then looked over and saw the boy from earlier. He sat down next to me and looked over at me. "Your Neo right"? My eyebrows jerked up. Ruki. That's him I remember now. "Ruki"? I said very faintly. He slightly smirked and repeated his question. "Your Neo right"? I nodded. He pulled out an envelope and gave it to me. He then stood up and walked away leaving me alone.

Yui's Pov

I closed my book and placed it on the side of my bed and sat up. "What are they doing down there". Not being able to fight the curiosity I had I walked out of my room and into the hallway I stayed up against a wall next to the balcony that gave you a view of the living room so no one could see me. "Her manners are fixable but this isn't her fault". Reji. "She's always running away from everything it makes my blood boil". Subaru. "Should I go after her I mean it's not very safe for her after the talk she had with **him**". Kanato. "Let her be" a pause "she's not the kind of person to exactly accept another's help". Shu. I then flinch and the sight of Laito next to me. He then whispered in my ear. "Bitch-chan you know it's very impolite to eavesdrop."

He then dragged me down stairs and sat me on the couch next to Ayato. He then grabbed me away from him and sat me down himself. I looked over and saw the glare he gave him. "How much did you hear"? I looked up at Reji. "Where's Neo"? The room was then silent for a minute or so. "She left". Another pause but shorter. "We can track her but we think it's better if she just comes back when she wants to and the only person we think she'll listen to willingly is you". Well I'm not really surprised by that you guys basically ignore her and don't really care, well besides Kanato of course. "So you want me to go after her". Reji sighed. "Didn't you hear us we think it's better if she is alone right now so no going after her". I nodded in a sign of understanding.

the next day (8:00 A.M.)

Neo's Pov

Sunlight. I sat up rubbing my head from the instant dizziness I felt. "You look like shit today. Neo". Oh great more people and I know who that is how could I forget that complete selfish jerk. "Oh joy if it isn't Prince Faggot". I smirked and he frowned at me. "Well that's rather rude to say". My smirk grew on my face. "What do you want Kou and if it's anything to do with Yui I'm not helping you so you should just walk away now". But he just sat there in complete silence. "**Father **is waiting for you to return home". I raised my eyebrows. "Are you kidding I'd rather live any where else than with him again I'd even live with you"! "Well you're going to go home to him one way or another". I dropped my eyebrows. "Does that mean he's going to send you guys after me". He smirked and nodded. "Oh joy". He then stood up and left me alone.

Should I just go back to the mansion there's only so much sunlight I can take. Giving up on the whole I'm gonna stay away from those 6 I stood up and walked back to the mansion. I walked inside and went to my room. Without a second of hesitation I shut the shades and crawled in my bed covering myself with my blanket so I'd be in complete darkness and silence.

Yui's Pov

A few hours ago Neo came back. She just locked herself in her room. Why is she closing herself off like this. I mean it's not like anyone she's close to died recently or anything so why? Thinking of all these questions I was laying down on my bed with my arms and legs sprawled out. I don't really even care if Ayato or Laito or any of them come in and see me like this it doesn't really matter that much any ways. Right now my main concern is Neo. I then looked next to me and saw Ayato I could only see the top of his head and his eyes popping out next to my bed. "Ayato is Neo ok". He then moved up and sat on my bed. "I don't know the only one that she'll talk to is Kanato that little freak is the one thing that calms her down". I see. I then looked back up at the ceiling pretending to listen to Ayato go on and on about how she thinks Kanato is not freaky. Right now I'm more concerned about Neo than Ayato's complaining.

Neo's Pov

Right now I'm utterly deathly bored. Surprisingly I haven't looked at the envelope yet. Letting my curiosity take over I pulled the envelope off my nightstand and opened it. There was a a big piece of paper and several smaller sheets of paper which looked like pictures. I took out the piece of paper first and read the information on it.

_Dear, Karlhienz_

_Neo is now 7 years old. If you are reading this it means I am now dead and Shu has sent this letter to you. I know that Neo is not your blood related daughter but your the only one who can look after her. I believe that if she is in your care she will not die. So I ask of you to take her in your care until she can live on her own. Thank you._

_Good bye _

_-Beatrix_

On the back side was information about me. My gender, blood type, that kind of shit. Losing my interest in the paper I grabbed the pictures. There was 4 of them. The first one was of Shu and I. He was holding me in his lap and I held my teddy bear we were both smiling surprisingly. It felt kinda weird to she Shu smile he hasn't smiled in forever. The second picture was of Kanato and I. I was holding teddy and he had his arm over my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at the photo. The third photo was of me a few years ago at **Father's** house. I was frowning that day the bruises on my arms were still visible and my skin was still pale from not getting any blood. I then placed the photos and paper back in the envelope.

I know why they put that third photo in there it's a reminder of what will happen if I disobey. But I want to stay here away from him away from everything then a few tears ran down my face. I didn't notice until now but Kanato was sitting right next to me. Acting like I was crying I blinked a few times and looked at him and smiled a fake smile. "Hey". His expression was blank and he brought his hand up to my cheek to catch the tear that was rolling down my cheek. He then moved over and looked at what was in the envelope. When he saw the third photo he took it brought it over to a candle and burned it. "I won't let them hurt you" he looked back over at me "got it". I don't like it when people do this. I don't need anyone's help I'm fine. "I don't need your help I..". He then cut me off. "You were hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you why didn't you just come to me or something?"

He then walked up to me stood me up and shooked my shoulders. "Neo your not as strong as you think you are you should have not gone with him in the first place". I had no choice though.

Later at the night school

Classes were boring as usual I can't stop thinking about the whole incident with Kanato. I told the teacher I had to get a drink I'd do anything to get out of being glared at by Kanato right behind me in class. As I was walking down the hallway I herd something. Is that. Oh no you've got to be kidding me. Sensing that something was coming at my head I put my hand up in the air and grabbed it. It was a fist. "Still as sharp as ever I see". It was Yuma. "Basterd Perverted Ass hole". Was the only thing I could say before I was punched by someone else and passed out.

1 hour later

I awoke in a limo. I was laying down on the seat but my hands were chained up and so were my feet. _Seriously!_ I looked at the chains disappointingly and then looked over and saw Kou. "Hey what's with these chains". He smirked. "To keep you under control what else". I chuckled at his statement. "It's gonna take a lot more to keep me under control I could break these stupid chains in a matter of seconds". His smirk grew. "Those chains are very new and aren't normal chains they keep half bloods like you under control for an extended period of time" his smirk grew even more "so I don't think you can break those in a matter of seconds". I frowned. The limo then came to a stop. "We're here". I sat up a as much as I could. "Where's here"? His smirk then changed to a small smile. "You know your almost kinda cute when your scared, almost". _You son of a bitch_. He then leaned over to me untied the chain to the straps and tied the chain to his wrists so I wouldn't be going anywhere. He then lifted me up by putting one arm under my knees and one on my back and we entered **Father's** mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neo's Pov

"I brought her". Kou announced as we walked in. He brought me in another room and chained me up once again but this time I punched him in the face. He then grabbed my wrist and pushed me back against the wall and pinned me. "Don't act like you can actually beat me we both know I surpass you in everything even beauty" I scowled "so don't try anything like that again or I'll really hurt you next time" he smiled "ok". He stepped back away from me and stood there staring at me. I then sunk on to the floor feeling completely helpless and weak. _I hate feeling weak! _I could then hear footsteps. I looked up and saw the bastard himself my **"Father"**.

"Why. Hello my little angel". Hearing those words spout out of his mouth made me want to vomit. He had a great big fake smile on his face that I was just itching to slap off his face. He then looked over to Kou. "Kou would you leave us we have something to discuss in private". He nodded flashed a smirk to me and left us as fast as he was told to. He then looked over to me and frowned. "Neo why did you leave me"? I then glanced to the side not wanting to answer his question which he already knows the answer to. "I asked you a question now answer it"! His voice changed more fierce and dark like. But I was still not looking at him pretending I didn't hear a single word he was saying.

"Neo"! He snapped which made me jump and look at him. "Yes "father"". His eyes turned cold and heartless. "Don't push me child you know what will happen". I do know what will happen which is why I ran away in the first place. "Now why did you run away"? This time I answered. "I ran away because of you I hate you! You treat me like I'm some sort of human" I then paused for a second "mother would have never treated me like the way you do". He finally then completely snapped. "Don't you dare talk about that woman". He then stepped toward me. "Everytime I look at you I see her face, You are not mine she begged me to take you in and every day I regret that decision you are nothing but a pest". He then paused for a moment and smirked. "Do you want to know why I treat you like a human it's because you're a flaw half human half vampire a mistake that should have never happened. Your existence is nothing but a mistake that should have been resolved a long time ago but I didn't have the heart to kill you so I let you live but now I see I should have killed you but maybe" he paused again "if you learn to obey then you might me some use so I'm going to punish you".

Then all the memories of when I was little came back. "No No NO"! He slightly laughed. "That's what I mean since you're half human you find pain to yourself more scaring and painful it also affects you more mentally then physically" he sighed "I'll tell you what I won't be the one torchering you it will be a servant of mine he's a vampire he's also coming along nicely in torchering people so he'll do fine" he then came closer to me and whispered something in my ear "in an hour I'll send him it's about time you learned your lesson and you can't go crying to those 6 let downs and that bitch". He then left me alone. _No no no no no no no. _After a moment tears came down my cheeks but I won't weep that is something I'll never do.

Yui's Pov

In school Neo left to get a drink but never came back. As a result at the end of class I searched for her but I couldn't find her. I then went back to the classroom and found Kanato sitting alone with Teddy. "K- Kanato kun have you seen Neo anywhere". He then looked over to me with a look in his eyes. Not the cold hearted cruel look or the sad lonely look but he just had some emotion I never saw him having before. "No why"? I could tell I looked worried. "She left during class and she never came back I looked for her but..". Cutting me off he dropped Teddy grabbed my wrist and ran out of the classroom dragging me along with him.

After a minute we were outside in the back of the school. Letting go of my wrist making me lose my balance he turned and faced me. "What do you mean by "she left and never came back"". I widened my eyes. Does he not believe me or something. "Just what I mean she left and never came back". He nodded clearly understanding what I said. "Tell the others I'll be gone for a little while". As he began to walk away I grabbed his wrist stopping him. "You aren't going after her are you"?! He paused and put on his serious expression. "Why wouldn't I, I can take them if it's her they got then I won't lose I hate losing and did I ever tell you". I tilted my head. "What"? He then looked away from me. "I hate losing the things that are mine and mine alone". And with that he teleported somewhere. Wait what does he mean by them and they who's them"?

Neo's Pov

It's been 10 minutes since that man left me alone after torchering me. My clothes were ripped and my blood was still all over my arms still fresh as day. After a little while Kou showed up and decided to torment me through his words. "Haha see what did I tell you, look a lot better when your in pain and fear". He then walked up to me sat down in front of me and shrunk to my level and grabbed my chin. He then sighed. "But you still have that look in your eye still holding onto your sanity still telling yourself that you can get through this but let me tell you one thing" he whispered something in my ear "your little purple haired boyfriend won't come to save you t-ch he finds more interest in that bear of his than you". You bastard. I then bit my lip holding in the screams and cries I could give out but I'll be in more pain if I do that. "Besides he probably doesn't even know your gone". Now he was completely smiling.

If there was one thing I knew about Kou it was he is better than me in most things and he loves to see people in pain and loss all hope especially with me. "Have you given up hope are you going to stay here and live with us and not with those others". I then looked at him dead in the eyes. "That's what you think... If I snap then I'm not going to live here according to **Father** I'm going to be one of his servants". I barely even managed to say that one sentence without weeping or tearing up from all the pain. "I'm not I then moved my arms and pushed my hands against the floor in a attempt to stand up. Moving my chin off his hand he stepped back. At the point I was crying so much my face felt like a waterfall. "I'm not one of your toys to play with Kou" I then fell back down on the floor face first and I pushed myself back up "I may seem pathetic but I won't follow anyone's rules" I was then standing with my hand holding my other hard right above my elbow "except except for my own".

He still had a big smirk on his face. He thinks I'm just a stupid little girl afraid of the world needing and wanting to be protected by others. Well I don't need protection or want anyone to help me. "You don't understand though because you... are just a coward"! I then herd someone. _Footsteps I know these footsteps._I then looked over Kou's shoulder and saw Kanato. "Well well well looks like prince charming is here to save his princess what happened to your clothes". I then noticed that he had blood all over his face and clothes and he looked almost as back as I do right now. "Shut up Kou". His voice changed. "What did you just say to me"? "I said shut your bratty asshole perverted mouth"! He then pulled Kou up by the collar of his shirt against the wall. "I'm going to kill you and torment you just like you did her"!

"K-Kanato". I stuttered just by saying his name. "Your frightening her you know with all that blood on your face who wouldn't be". I slightly walked towards him. "Just let it go I'm fine". With that being the last thing I said I fainted and woke up who knows how long later at the Sakamaki house.

Shu's sweater was draped over me. I was alone well I was then Yui walked into the room. "Neo"! She then ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you alright"? Not really I was kidnapped then torchered then I fainted what do you think you can be so dense sometimes Yui. Despite of what I was thinking towards her dimwittedness I nodded to her question. She then gave me a big smile. "Thank goodness I'll go make you some tea alright". She then walked back out of the room. I then looked around to confirm where the fuck I was. This isn't my room nor is it the living room I think this is Kanato's room he never slept in here thought at least he never did before but now I can smell his scent everywhere in here. I then looked over to the side of my bed and saw Kanato (without Teddy surprisingly). His eyes were wide and he looked like a lost puppy in the rain. Despite that though he still had this serious look on his face like he felt nothing and that he was "ok" but I know him well enough to know when he is sad.

"Stand up". I then did as he asked. He then out of no where hugged me tightly. I could almost barely breath in his embrace but it felt warm and comforting. "Don't you do anything like that again or I'll be the one torchering you not them". I nodded. "Here". He then pulled back and moved his shirt from his neck and pulled me close again. I shook my head to his "order" but he insisted that I drink something. I then dug my fangs into his neck. His blood tasted the same as usual except it tasted cold for some odd reason. Now everytime I drink blood or teleport or hear things I remind myself that I'm half human half vampire. Then a vision that I couldn't control flashed in my head.

_"Your a flaw a mistake that should have been resolved a long time ago your existence is nothing but a complete mistake. Half human Half vampire Ha your a disgrace to this family"._

I then pushed Kanato away from me remembering being yelled at by my father when I was a little child. "Are you alright"? I then snapped. "Don't touch me" I sank to the floor crying and shaking from all the pain and pulling my legs up to my chest "just go away". There was nothing but silence until the door opened and closed. I was alone with my pain and my tears. I just kept repeating the words over and over in my head. _I'm a flaw a mistake. I'm a flaw a mistake. I'm a flaw a mistake. _Over and over.

Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story and the next chapter will be a little less sad and these two chapters aren't that sad to me cause I've seen a lot sader. I think it's on a lvl of sad though cause Neo is like breaking down from everything and is pushing Kanato away from her But anyways follow favorite review on what you want to happen and what I can improve on and any ideas please I will read them all haha so Byzs for now


End file.
